island war
by dragoon43
Summary: this is my own book, all charictures, and places inside dragoonia are my creation. Edit: i need to work on the first chapter
1. in the beginning

**The Island War**

Chapter 1

"_In the beginning"_

_July 15 2050_

The Island of Dragoon was having a civil war until it was annexed by the United States, and for good reason to help the nation get back on its feet, economic wise, and militaristic wise. Many nations helped in the re-building after the war, including Japan, Australia, Germany, France, Israel, Italy, Spain, and the United Kingdom. The United Nations opted to put a building in the capital but the dragonians refused, they can't take that much courtesy. The United Nations had helped enough in the re-building. The rare fruit trees that grew only on the north side of the island, It looked like all of them were destroyed in the civil war but thankfully it was found in one of the many abundant rainforests that cover most of the island, After the re-building had been finished and the country was back on its feet, the United States recognized it as a nation of the world. But the Russians did not and soon it turned to full out war.

_July 14 2069 7:00 AM_

My name is Sergeant Jackson of the dragoonian army's first tank battalion "fighting fury" made up of 2 M1 A1 Abrams, 2 merkiva's, and 2 challengers. I was in command of one of the challengers. I was sitting on the tread guard looking out over Salt Lake City, a city named after a not so well known city in the United States it reminded them of it because of the giant salt lake beside it which glimmered in the morning sun and added a rather odious smell to the air. "Something to wake you up?" my buddy Skyler handed me a cup of coffee,"so what are you doing for the holiday?" he asked, I thought "_ah, the two days holiday, to remember the men who fought to keep dragoonia from being a dictatorship." _I took a sip of the rancid stuff we call coffee. "I am meeting my girlfriend at the train station and we are heading for the red cliffs, spend a day or there, then camp in the southern rainforest." He sat on the tread guard next to me. "A bunch of us are headed to kyrbiniya for a show that's supposed to be real good" I chuckled as I took a sip of the coffee "You mean at the strip club?" it was his turn to laugh "no, at the movies." I looked out over the beach and took another sip " I guess we need to watch for pirates, I heard they are pestering the oil shipping lanes, and on many occasions they have hideouts here" He looked out over Utah bay "well hope you have fun with your girlfriend." He gave me a punch on the arm, I laughed "you too, we better get back to our sector" I drank the last of the coffee, and we left on our morning patrol.

_July 14 2069 7:30 AM_

The D.S.S Swordfish, it was an awesome size for a battleship had 2 depth charge launchers that could turn 360 degrees, as well at four front torpedo tubes just under the sea line, battleships were brought back in 2018 because of the increasing size of navy's around the world. Her captain, Commander Ryan was a big man and known, in dragoonia, for his naval tactics. He trained the most famous naval captains in the United States, like, captain of the USS Missouri, captain Jericho, and captain of the USS Virginia, captain frost. As the D.S.S Swordfish glided through the short waves the captain sat in his chair and looked out over the pacific sipping his coffee he was thinking about something when a alarm went off, "report contact" a young looking man shouted "nothing on radar" a man about the same age "contact on sonar" the captains then asked. "range?" the young man looked up "100 yards and closing" the captain said "sound general quarters" a man turned on the intercom "general quarters, general quarters man your battle stations, repeat man your battle stations", as the captain spouted into another radio "prepare depth charges" the answer came immediately "charges ready sir" he then contacted the torpedo room, "ready torpedoes." the answer also came immediately "torpedo tubes 1 and 3 flooded, sir" the young man at the sonar station, now dressed in a flak jacket and helmet, said "passing over contact in 5…4…" the captain said into his radio "prepare to drop charge on my mark", "3…2…1…" "Drop charges NOW!!" a satisfying thump from the launchers and a "KABOOOM" told them their training mission was accomplished. "General quarters cancelled this was a drill, repeat this was a drill." Everyone applauded, "great job sir" the radio man contacted the submarine, "D.S.S Draconia training mission complete, please surface for damage assessment and then the D.S.S Unreal will take its turn." He hung up. As the Draconia surfaced everyone knew it suffered a direct hit because of a giant peace of Styrofoam tied to the top of the sub was cut in half. As it was refitted for its next voyage a call came in for Captain Ryan, "hello?" a voice he recognized answered "hello captain and how did your training go?" he answered "most excellent." "Ahh good, good…well see you in port.", he said "yes sir" he hung up the phone "who was it…sir?" a young lieutenant asked "ahh, that was the admiral of the United Sates navy's pacific fleet, I served under him during the great civil war." he left with a salute . "Hmm wonder why he asked?"

_July 14 2069 5:30 PM_

"Shhh, do you want the whole dragoonian army on top of us?" jack slapped his brother. "No I don't you idiot." "Then turn that light out" "how are we supposed to see where we hide this loot" "shhhhhh" I looked over the edge as the two headed for a tree then started to dig I whispered into my radio "pirates sighted lower us down over there near the outcropping" I strapped the rope to it and started to rope down, I slid into the water as three more slid with me we disappeared under the water. We surfaced 1 click away from them; I whispered into my radio again "spread out there may be more." As we got closer I saw 3 more …most likely guards around the spot I brought my thumb across my jugular and the three were down in a second. The two burying the loot turned as the helicopter flipped on its searchlight, as we came out of the bushes I yelled, "get on the ground, United States navy, we are taking you into custody of the dragoonians" the leader said "but we only attacked a civilian cruise ship.." he seemed proud of himself, his brother, on the other hand, got to the ground immediately I replied "yeah and you killed 50 people. Now get on the ground" "no" "sir I will have to force you to the ground." His brother tugged at his leg and whispered "please, Nicky get on the ground" Nicky kicked sand in his brothers face "NO" he pulled a .22 on us, and fired "take him down take hi…!" the bullet hit me square in the chest, thankfully my bullet proof vest and a thin one at that, saved me, I guess the gun was not what you'd expect pirates to have, but it still knocked the wind out of me. I took off the vest because it was next to useless and was about to arrest the brother who got up and was sobbing "we needed the money for our sick grandma" then he pulled a 9 MM ruger on me "sir put the gun down" he pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced my right shoulder, my teammates took him down "you are going to be ok" the medic said, he whispered to another teammate "it hit a artery for blood flow to the arm but he can recover but he needs to be in a hospital NOW!", As I blacked out from blood loss. I woke up in a dragoonian hospital my arm was in a cast. "They were able to save your arm…" I looked at it "great" I said sleepily he then said "it will take a couple of days to heal completely because of the technology here in dragoonia. I looked at him "great, see you in two days" then fell unconscious.

_July 14 2069 7:30 PM_

"Why not" orbachov said, the United States delegate stood "because we need a combined task force of many nations to take these pirates on not one" the orbachov spoke again "well, our navy is competent enough, don't you think representative baker?" baker spoke again "well yes.." orbachov interrupted angrily " then why not?" "Because…" baker shook his head "because we can't trust you" orbachov was ready to explode "why…because we went back to the U.S.S.R!?" baker looked calm and cool under this pressure "no..." he said calmly "it's because you did not help in the rebuilding of dragoonia, so we feel it should be carried out by the countries that HELPED in the rebuilding of that nati" "nation?" orbachov scoffed "you still think dragoonia is a nation" he started to chuckle. Then china's representative stood "china, and Russia will guard the tankers, while keeping in contact with pearl harbor, Hawaii, now how does that sound?" everyone agreed with this idea, even the United States somewhat agreed, the United Nations president stood "everyone agreed" she then said "this meeting of the United Nations is adjourned" china and Russia went into a private room "final plans" orbachov whispered " tomorrow we set sail, you will join us 2/3rds of the way there, then halfway, half of your forces will split and attack the mainland United States of America, agreed?" "Agreed" they laughed and drank vodka all night.

_July 15 2069 2:00 AM_

I walked up my girlfriend's door and gave it a knock "hello?" she said sarcastically "it's me" she opened the door, and flew into my arms. "Paul Jackson" she gave me a hug and I hugged her back "you ready?" she grabbed a hiking backpack and hat and said "all set" she locked the door and we packed the car and headed for the train station.

_July 15 2069 2:30 AM_

Meanwhile 3 tankers loaded with troops, tanks, and hind-d's. The ships took off from the coast of Russia, headed for dragoonia, with its deadly cargo.

Chapter 2

"_It begins"_

_July15 2069 4:00 AM_

As we drove for the station she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek "this is going to be fun".

_July 15 2069 5:00 AM (aboard the D.S.S dauntless)_

"captain something on radar" "report contact" "cargo ships with escorts heading our way." the captain leaned back "they must be the ruskies, let 'em through." The radar man went back to his normal duties.

Meanwhile on the D.S.S unreal

A red warning light went off "sir! Long range bombers, headed for Salt Lake City" the captain stood "get those flak cannons up and running, he turned on his radio "call the air force, high level bombers headed your way" the port master sounded bewildered "what!?" the captain got angry "HIGH LEVEL BOMBERS CANT YOU HEAR? Now call the air force!!" the port master was scared "yes s-s-s-sir"

_July 15 2069 5:30 AM_

"Dear from what I can see the train is 30 minutes late, what is wrong with that?" she looked at me frustrated "but your leave ends in 3 days and that's 30 minutes of time I wanted to spend with you" I chuckled "but you are spending it with me." She smiled and said "that's true." She gave me another hug "I wish this wouldn't end" I turned to her "I'm going to get a snack from the store, want anything?" she looked at me "how about a cola?" as I walked to the store as distant horn sounded "that's the train!" she yelled, "ill just be a second." I yelled back, but as I listened closely more of horns went off, and I also heard the distant sound of dragoonias pride fighter jet the f-19A "bomber killer" and I thought "_that's not a train…" _then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "_it's an air raid siren"_ I ran outside and my girlfriend yelled "here it comes" I ran but was too late, the station was destroyed by a bomb blast.

_July 15 2069 1:00 PM (at the white house)_

The secretary sat and waited for the president to finish his phone call, "just what in gods name is happening" the voice on the other line said "an unknown force of high level bombers has attacked dragoonia" the president sat in his chair "we will call for an emergency conference with congress to see if we want to send military forces to help" he hung up, he laid eyes on the secretary "yes?" she handed him an emergency e-mail from pearl harbor Hawaii, it read: _Chinese forces invading can only hold off for a week or two please send reinforcements._The president looked up "send the 101st airborne to help the dragoonians, and send military aid to Hawaii. "Yes sir" and the secretary left as the president thought "_why is this world falling apart"_

_July 15 2069 2:30 PM_

I looked at the station, Jessica was under there somewhere, but I wouldn't be able to move all that rubble, and I had to fight back, so I took a look around the surrounding area. Many craters dotted the land, a few destroyed houses and buildings here and there, one crumbled. I headed for the underground parking, where my truck was. I pulled out my M-200B assault rifle out of the back; I shoved a clip into the gun, and chambered a round. I started the engine and took off for the military base. I noted more bombers passing over; they looked to be the new Russian B-98's, then one exploded as an F-19A shot over.

_July 15 2069 2:35_

"That's the way to do it" as a Russian b-98 exploded, I fired my 5 barreled Vulcan cannon and strafed another, "geez, Vasquez don't take all the kills" my copilot laughed, "and let you win the contest, please..", all of a sudden his tone got a lot more serious "mig-29's headed our way, counting 13 of 'em" I flexed my knuckles "time to show these ruskies what our new fighter can do."


	2. it begins

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_It begins"_

_July15 2069 4:00 AM_

As we drove for the station she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek "this is going to be fun".

_July 15 2069 5:00 AM (aboard the D.S.S dauntless)_

"captain something on radar" "report contact" "cargo ships with escorts heading our way." the captain leaned back "they must be the ruskies, let 'em through." The radar man went back to his normal duties.

Meanwhile on the D.S.S unreal

A red warning light went off "sir! Long range bombers, headed for Salt Lake City" the captain stood "get those flak cannons up and running, he turned on his radio "call the air force, high level bombers headed your way" the port master sounded bewildered "what!?" the captain got angry "HIGH LEVEL BOMBERS CANT YOU HEAR? Now call the air force!!" the port master was scared "yes s-s-s-sir"

_July 15 2069 5:30 AM_

"Dear from what I can see the train is 30 minutes late, what is wrong with that?" she looked at me frustrated "but your leave ends in 3 days and that's 30 minutes of time I wanted to spend with you" I chuckled "but you are spending it with me." She smiled and said "that's true." She gave me another hug "I wish this wouldn't end" I turned to her "I'm going to get a snack from the store, want anything?" she looked at me "how about a cola?" as I walked to the store as distant horn sounded "that's the train!" she yelled, "ill just be a second." I yelled back, but as I listened closely more of horns went off, and I also heard the distant sound of dragoonias pride fighter jet the f-19A "bomber killer" and I thought "_that's not a train…" _then it hit me like a ton of bricks, "_it's an air raid siren"_ I ran outside and my girlfriend yelled "here it comes" I ran but was too late, the station was destroyed by a bomb blast.

_July 15 2069 1:00 PM (at the white house)_

The secretary sat and waited for the president to finish his phone call, "just what in gods name is happening" the voice on the other line said "an unknown force of high level bombers has attacked dragoonia" the president sat in his chair "we will call for an emergency conference with congress to see if we want to send military forces to help" he hung up, he laid eyes on the secretary "yes?" she handed him an emergency e-mail from pearl harbor Hawaii, it read: _Chinese forces invading can only hold off for a week or two please send reinforcements._The president looked up "send the 101st airborne to help the dragoonians, and send military aid to Hawaii. "Yes sir" and the secretary left as the president thought "_why is this world falling apart"_

_July 15 2069 2:30 PM_

I looked at the station, Jessica was under there somewhere, but I wouldn't be able to move all that rubble, and I had to fight back, so I took a look around the surrounding area. Many craters dotted the land, a few destroyed houses and buildings here and there, one crumbled. I headed for the underground parking, where my truck was. I pulled out my M-200B assault rifle out of the back; I shoved a clip into the gun, and chambered a round. I started the engine and took off for the military base. I noted more bombers passing over; they looked to be the new Russian B-98's, then one exploded as an F-19A shot over.

_July 15 2069 2:35_

"That's the way to do it" as a Russian b-98 exploded, I fired my 5 barreled Vulcan cannon and strafed another, "geez, Vasquez don't take all the kills" my copilot laughed, "and let you win the contest, please..", all of a sudden his tone got a lot more serious "mig-29's headed our way, counting 13 of 'em" I flexed my knuckles "time to show these ruskies what our new fighter can do."


End file.
